Some high data rate wireless networks use multi-user downlinks and single-user uplinks for communications with associated wireless communication devices. For example, in point to multipoint communications, an access point may transmit to several client stations the same or an aggregated packet. This communication environment is generally more suitable for applications that transmit large packets where packet latency is not a great concern. When several wireless communication devices operate in these wireless networks, the time between their communications generally increases. This increased latency may exceed the latency requirements of some time-sensitive applications, such as voice over the internet protocol (VoIP) or streamed video. This increased latency may result in packet delays, reducing the quality of the communications. Many of these wireless communication devices are portable and/or battery powered devices in which power consumption is directly affected by their packet transmission technique. Thus there are general needs for reducing the latency in wireless networks as well as reducing power consumption of wireless communication devices.